1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a golfing accessory that has a cradle for holding the handle of a golf club at one end of the accessory, a divot repair tool at the opposite end, and holder for temporary retention of a golf ball marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf has numerous customary nuances of play that require golfers to perform a variety of actions. Clubs are placed beside a golfer but off the ground to avoid moisture on the handle which can affect proper swing, balls are removed from the course and replaced with a flat circular marker to avoid disturbing the strokes of other players, holes in the course caused by strokes or golf equipment must be repaired by the player, and similar actions taken. Over the years golfers have developed devices to facilitate these actions with greater ease and convenience to the players. For instance, tools have been created to hold a golf club while not in use, hold ball markers, repair divot holes in the golf course, and clean dirt from golf equipment. Golfing accessories such as these are known in the art and have familiar design and structural elements. Numerous devices of varying design are disclosed by the prior art for the purposes of club holding, divot repair, and ball marker holing. Some devices are used for only a single task while others are adapted to work as multi-purpose tools.
Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,052 discloses a combination divot repair, club holder, and ball marker holder.
Bellagamba, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,299 discloses a combination club holder, divot repair tool, and ball marker.
These devices do not address the problem of stabilizing the golf club holder in varying terrain conditions, or providing an attractive quality to the ball marker holder to improve retention. The present invention relates to a new and improved golfing accessory for holding a golf club steady on moist ground, repairing divot holes, and removably retaining a golf ball marker. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to the existing golfing devices for club handling, divot repair, and ball marker retention. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.